


6 Words

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Tried, M/M, cheesy and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the words in the world, these words were the most important to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Words

Warmth

It was the warmth Iwaizumi gave off when they were close together. The warmth Oikawa often stole when he was cold or when they were hugging because Oikawa was always cold and Iwaizumi never minded sharing. It was the warmth in their smiles when they looked at each other and the warmth they exuded when they were together.

Years

The duo had been together for years, almost their whole life. They had met at the age of five and had been together since. It was the years friendship Oikawa thought they would lose when he came out and the years Iwaizumi assured him they wouldn't when he did. From years of friendship and teamwork to the years of their love and partnership, they had and will be together for the following years to come.

Comfort

Their relationship was built on the comfort they give each other. Through the stormy Sundays and shoulders being over-weighted by responsibilities, the losses and the falls. They comforted each other during it all, the good and the bad, always there for each other.

Tears

The tears shed in their relationship could float a boat, it was a lot. Whether it be bad tears, from the losses, responsibilities and stormy nights or the good tears, from the wins, laughter and the romantic starry nights together. The couple had shed tones of them and was certain to shed tones more.

Support

Their relationship was built on support. On his bad days, Oikawa knew he could lean on his boyfriend for support and on Iwaizumis bad days, he would support him. They lifted and supported each other no matter what, through thick and thin and darkness and light. They would support each other forever.

Warmth, years, comfort, tears, support and most importantly, love.

The two boys love each other more than the sport they play, the air they breath and the food they eat. They love each other as a whole, flaws and all. From Oikawa's stormy Sunday nights to Iwaizumi's crumbling under pressure, the two boys love each other. They love each other so much, so much that everyone around could tell with one look, no one could be more in love than them.

And maybe, the two boys didn't mind.


End file.
